


Midnight Ramblings

by The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)



Category: Free!
Genre: All Mako-chan did was help, Child Sousuke is kinda cute, Even though he's only mentioned, Experiments for a new fic, Happy Reading, Haru isn't exactly sure how childcare works, Haruka has split personality disorder, Haruka has to travel North for the Winter, Hinted Make-out-ery, I don't even know what this is anymore, I literally have nowhere else to put these, I think Kisumi would make a fun dad, Kisumi is so done with this crap, M/M, Makoto being an angel, Mentions of children and death, Sick! Makoto, Sousuke's romance problems, They'll both be sick in the end, This is kinda just gonna become a dumping ground for ideas, Water God Haruka, Water Spirit Haruka, Wind God Kisumi, Yeahhh, You don't leave the non-sick kid to watch the sick kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/The%20Primera%20Haruoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very random collection of ideas for a story that's currently in the making. </p><p>Alternately: Experimental Extracts! Chapter 4: "Hey Sousuke~ I can tell you how to catch a shark~~" "Go screw yourself on an iron spike Kisumi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honey, we need to talk about the kids again

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm sorta at a loss here. I'm currently overhauling and doing editing for a lot of the fics that I have out now, A Little Bit of Water and Haruka Nanase and the Band of Six included and as such, I sorta need feedback on some of these things. Context is... non-existent but, in this scene, Haruka confides in Kisumi his plans to send Sousuke and Makoto off to the Human Realm.

“The boys need to leave.”

Kisumi stopped fidgeting with the cushy sheets that covered the plush bed (he still hadn’t gotten over how _comfortable_ Haruka’s temple was) and turned his head to face his lover. A small wind blew in from the open windows and ruffled Haruka’s translucent silver silk-like pants as Kisumi stared at the man with unabashed surprise. “You’re sending them to the _humans_?” The thinly veiled disgust was clearly heard in the pink haired deity’s voice as he mentioned the cursed race.  
 

 Haruka shrugged and sat himself down on the sheets next to Kisumi, his glowing eyes clouded with an intense emotion that Kisumi doesn’t think he’d ever seen on Haruka’s face before. The raven seemed genuinely distressed at the idea before he swallowed thickly and turned to face Kisumi squarely, eyes narrowed in indecision, “They must learn the truth of their lesser halves. I have taught them all I can,” he stopped briefly, pale fingers gripping weakly at the watery material of his pants as his gaze fell to Kisumi’s ringed finger, “They must travel and learn for themselves now.”

 Kisumi was at a loss. He had witnessed the amount of pride Haruka had displayed when his wards were mentioned and now he was saying that he would effectively throw them to the wolves?

He ran a hand through his wavy hair, his right hand automatically covering Haruka’s tensed fingers to try to give some form of superficial comfort as his violet eyes focused on the small painting Haruka had made on the morning of Sousuke's first successful hunt. It showcased a proudly smiling lad with dark raven hair and wide teal eyes holding up a large Umberwick buck to the artist and a slightly taller boy with sandy hair and a worried expression as he bandaged the smiling lad's various bumps and gashes. The painting was stuck to the wooden wall in a frame made of pure enchanted ice next to finger-paintings made from autumn colours and a particularly pretty red wash that Makoto had made when he was around twelve. He sighed, Kisumi knew that Haru was right though. They were ready to see the world. They had to be, since it would soon be Storm Season up North again and Haruka would be gone for at the very least four months to direct the storms.

He looked back at the tight-jawed Haruka, black, sleek bangs covering conflicted eyes and couldn’t help the small smirk that pushed its way onto his face. He stretched over and rested a hand on Haruka’s hair, gaining the other man’s attention. He smiled, a gentle expression that twisted its way onto his lips and lit up his eyes in a way that made them sparkle with the beauty of the stars and made Haruka fall in love with him all over again. “It’s going to be fine, Haruka. They are prepared and they are strong, it shouldn’t be a problem for them to survive in Samezuka.”

Haruka immediately flinched and Kisumi found his stomach sinking in the weirdest of ways, the light breeze transforming into something a bit more agitated to reflect his feeling. Kisumi trailed his hand down to Haruka’s cheek and then his chin before softly tugging at it to get Haruka to look at him plainly.

Haruka was blank.

Not the fond-exasperated blank that he often wore in the recent days, or the calmly-elegant blank that was simply his default expression, but the somewhat terrifying diplomatic blank, an expression that Kisumi didn’t think he’d see after they were banished from the skies. This was not the face of the benevolent Archaic God of the Waters, who dutifully answered every prayer, took mercy upon the laboring maidens and who embodied tough love and steadfast support, but instead the face of a persona long buried and, unfortunately not forgotten. 

This was the face of the feared Suijin, and he was sending his sons to face their death.


	2. Honey, do you speak Haruka?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kisumi meets Water Spirit! Haruka for the first time. 
> 
> Needless to say, it doesn't go too well.
> 
> (Extract from A Little bit of Water verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is basically from the little Bit of Water verse because I’m writing plot points and this thing was in my head.. so, enjoy, I guess

It took a lot to surprise Shigino Kisumi.

He was a certified otaku who had been to so many conventions and had seen so many mysterious things that not even that one visual novel that Gou had him play, Dramatical… something or the other, was enough to scar him and all he had gotten were bad ends. He travelled regularly with his mother who was a biologist that specialized in natural rarities, so not even nature could really genuinely surprise him anymore, especially not after he had seen the genetic miracle that was featherless chicken. Yet none of that particularly explained why he was standing in his friend’s room with his jaw on the ground and speech quickly evaporating from his skillset.

On Makoto’s bed, dressed in what was most definitely Makoto’s Iwatobi jacket and nothing else, was a rather pretty teen with glowing ultramarine eyes and rather polished clawed hands casually playing a game of Mario Kart like he was meant to be there. Perhaps, if all the boy had were glowy eyes and claws, Kisumi wouldn’t be so utterly gobsmacked, but there were also fins protruding from the boy’s ankles and wrists and three slits that ran across each side of his neck that were rhythmically expanding and contracting as the boy breathed. His hair was a thick wavy mess of raven with streaks of dark blue and pearly white that ended somewhere at his waist if the length was anything to go by, but then again, the boy was sitting, so Kisumi couldn’t exactly be sure.

The pink haired teen pointed shakily at the occupied stranger and frowned as he looked at Makoto, “You know, when I said that there were lots of fish in the sea, I didn’t think that you’d actually go catch a fish, Mako-chan.”

Said brunet sighed tiredly like he was at the end of his sanity, running a calloused hand through his hair and sitting on the stool next to his workbench, “I know, but I found him passed out on the beach! At least… I thought he was passed out?” Makoto looked a bit confused as he gazed back at the half naked boy before he looked back up at his friend pleadingly, “You’ve gotta help me Kisumi.”

Kisumi barked out a harsh laugh, violet eyes crinkling in amusement, “Help you do what? He can understand Japanese right? Just send him back to Atlantis or whatever.”

“It’s not that easy! Don’t you think I’d have tried that already if it was?” Makoto was looking genuinely distressed and Kisumi felt just the slightest bit guilty for teasing his friend when he so obviously needed actual support. The pinkette sighed and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘It’s too early in the morning for this’ before putting on one of his most charming smiles and sashaying over to the silent boy.

* * *

He was enjoying himself. He’d picked the large orange and green turtle and was having fun running over the toadstool and obnoxious looking man in red when he heard a voice clear from above him. Uninterested slitted eyes peered through thick waves and up at the tall human with a bright shock of… cotton candy(?) pink hair. In the back of his mind he could hear the other side of him whispering to wipe the smirk of off his lips but he casually brushed it off in favour of paying attention to what was tumbling out of the human’s glossed lips.

“I’m Shigino Kisumi! You are?”

* * *

 

_‘He’s annoying Aibou. I say we kill him’_

‘Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll eat in a bit.’

 _‘How long is a little bit?’_ the voice whined, _‘I’m hungry and you wouldn’t even_ touch _tall, tan and muscular on the other side of the room’_

‘Shut up. He smelt weird. I’m not eating anything that could potentially poison us.’

_‘You’re just saying that because he smells like those pink flowery things you play with every spring.’_

‘Exactly, cherry blooms aren’t safe for us to eat.’

 

* * *

 

Kisumi was now officially weirded out. He had hoped that at the very least he could get a name out of the guy, but after introducing himself and prodding at his scaled wrists with a finger, all this maniac had done was stare at him like he was some sort of weird animal at the zoo. Vaguely Kisumi wondered if the poor kid had ever seen pink hair before, but he was then brought out of thoughts when a clawed finger scratched at his wrist, causing him to hiss at the sting of the newly inflicted wound. He was about to give the kid a piece of his mind too when he spotted an almost hypnotic purple glow encase the teen's body.

Not for the first time that morning, Kisumi wondered exactly what the hell had his best friend just dragged him into

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute story. 
> 
> Haru-chan has a somewhat murderous side that doubles as his instinct. He listens to it a lot often with very... bloody results.


	3. Honey, the kids are sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small extract from a day in the life of Papa! Haru and Child! Sousuke and Makoto. 
> 
> AKA The first of many drabbles in which Haru isn't as bad as he thinks he is at parenting, but he's still pretty bad.
> 
> This week: "Humans die so quickly. I still don't understand how a small cough translates to the Black Plague, but, I must heal them none-the-less"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn’t even editing stories or thinking about Free actually. I was reading a Yandere! Nagachika Hideyoshi x Animalistic! Kaneki Ken fic when, for some strange reason, this particular idea popped into mind. I realize that this is becoming more and more an actual drabble site than anything else, so from here on out, just flat out expect anything to come out of these Midnight Rambles.
> 
> Tonight, enjoy Papa! Haru (trying to) taking care of a sick Kid! Makoto while Kid! Sousuke helps.

It had started off as a tickle in the back of his throat.

Makoto was working out in the seasoning fields, picking thyme and cilantro when a rather wet cough clawed its way out from the depths of his chest and caused him to spit up a glob of slimy mucus onto the fertile ground next to him. He remembers that humans often get sick and while, yes, he wasn’t completely human, the chances of contracting an illness were still rather high. He remembers his first teacher treating an unfortunate toddler who had ‘caught the cold’ with bed rest, lots of liquids and strange cold cloths and mentally chastises himself for making his health deteriorate to this level before making the decision to rest that evening. In the end though, because his little brother needs him to help skin the large buck that had been caught for dinner, he puts off resting for a later date.

The next time his body warns him of its plight is when he’s sparring with Father. Sure, Haruka was pretty vehement on them not calling him their dad since he could never replace the man that had given birth to him, but Makoto and Sousuke felt rather indebted to the stoic water god and referring to him with the title seemed to be one of the small ways that they could start repaying him for his kindness.

Makoto had been feeling rather lightheaded during his morning chores, even going on to mix belladonna with vivillion and while Haruka had undoubtedly realized something was wrong with his young ward, the child refused to go rest. Haruka seemed unaffected by this particular decision and their afternoon training continued as usual, but as the evening progressed, Makoto began feeling more and more sluggish. His legs were slowly melting into sloshy meat cylinders and his vision was blurring together into an unrecognizable soup where the only colours were bright blue and endless black. Vaguely, he registered the voice shouting at him to watch out as his baby brother’s, but, in the end, his reflexes were just a bit too dulled and he was left on the receiving end of a vicious sword butt to his nose.

Needless to say he walked out of that fight with a broken nose and a rather disappointed pair of blue eyes boring into him as Sousuke patched him up, but he still couldn’t afford to rest, especially since he was on dinner duty that night.

Haruka drew the line when he was collapsing atop himself and swaying at random intervals around the palace and after literally bounding the brunet to his bed, he tasked Sousuke with keeping his big brother in bed while collected the required herbs for a successful healing potion for his ward’s latest affliction.

* * *

 

Sousuke was rather confused at the moment, especially since all his dad had told him to do was make sure that Makoto didn’t get out of bed. The young warrior-in-training sat quietly on a poufy red cushion that was made from a velvet material while he cleaned his rapier distractedly, most of his attention remaining on the shallowly breathing figure of his surrogate sibling. Sousuke honestly didn’t see why this was important; Makoto was a _healer_ and a fighter. He took care of his scrapes and gashes and bruises all the time, even going as far as to sometimes enchant Sousuke’s armour so that almost nothing could hurt him, so why could Makoto just… cure himself?

The young boy shook his head and put the cloth down, looking curiously at the bed since it seemed like Makoto’s breathing had quieted down for the moment before getting up and stretching, scratching his stomach idly as he decided to pass the time by poking around his brother’s room. Makoto was notoriously messy, keeping dangerous potions on the same surface he ate on and having random plants and vines growing along the walls and ground, so Sousuke thought gleefully, there definitely was a lot to sift through.

Then Makoto started coughing.

It was loud, rough hacking sound that made it seem like Makoto was regurgitating something terrible tasting. Sousuke’s hackles had risen and as the coughing had stopped, he was half expecting there to be blood on the back of Makoto’s palms. He was at his brother’s side in an instant, rubbing his back awkwardly and moving to get the glass of water that was on Makoto’s nightstand.

“I’m fine, Sou. It’s just a little tickle,” Makoto was smiling that angelic smile that never ceased to cheer the raven up, but it was watery and weak, the illness making the brunet seem a whole deal more fragile than he usually looks. The young raven took that time to actually watch his sick brother and his stomach twisted when he noticed the dark bags that had taken residence underneath Makoto’s bright green eyes. Makoto was thinner than he was a couple weeks ago and he was obviously in a lot of pain, if the slight wincing was anything to go by.  

Sousuke frowns at the smile and pushes the water into his face, “You’re not fine. I jus’ saw you cough up a whole lung! If you were sick, then why didn’t you tell pops?”

Makoto accepted the water and looked down, focusing a bit on a stray piece of thread before looking back to his younger brother, his hand already ruffling Sousuke’s hair playfully, a cool smile on his face. “I’ll be fine, Sou-chan. I just need to rest a bit and I’ll be kicking your butt again in no time.”

Sousuke immediately took the bait and pouted cutely, averting his gaze and snorting, “Don’t lie to yourself Mako, it’ll only make you more sick. And drop the-chan!” The youngest ward then scampered out of the room to get more water leaving a dazed Makoto sitting silently on the bed.

The brunet heaved a long sigh, coughing once more before curling in on himself to chase sleep.

* * *

 

 

 

Haruka wouldn’t admit it but he was maybe, somewhat panicking at the new development in his home. He had witnessed a lot of humans die from incessant coughing, headaches, nausea, shivers and fever all of which were symptoms that his oldest ward were displaying. At first, he had thought that it was something simple, one of those… ah, seasonal colds that the people often caught, but from what he understood, said ‘colds’ never lasted longer than, at most a week once proper rest and liquids were administered to help the body rejuvenate.

It had been two weeks and Makoto was still bed-ridden and hacking up that disgustingly slimy mucus.

Sousuke was getting very worried and he had to put both of their training and education on hold since one couldn’t focus without the other, leaving him with the dilemma of finding a suitable cure for the accursed cold. Currently, Haruka was taking a stroll along the borderlines of his plane and the human one, considering the option of going into the Samezuka capital and finding the herbs for making the necessary potion (because apparently, humans immune systems were picky about what they could and couldn’t handle, even though there was the blood of a deity running through their veins) before he remembered that the rains had gathered in Samezuka the night before, most likely covering the city in fog.

The water god smiled softly, summoning his cloak and covering his black hair that had been up in a high ponytail that day, and strided across the border and into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand scene!
> 
> Okay, so for lack of confusion sake, Haru hasn’t had to deal with flus and the such in like a long time. And I mean a long time, the last time a human he knew had flu-like symptoms, they had passed on because inadequate care and the like. I happen to enjoy silently doting Papa! Haru and maybe the next drabble’ll be some platonic fluff instead of something so oddly… sordid. 
> 
> But I’m a really fickle dork, so I guess only inspiration will tell!


	4. Honey, your son sucks at romance (That's totally your fault by the way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kisumi kinda thinks it's funny. He and Haruka are incredibly romantic, despite their circumstances. How come Sosuke didn't have a single romantic bone in his entire body?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... funny story... I started this off with the intention of fluffy SouRin, but in the end I got KisuHaruSou family shenanigans.
> 
> Enjoy~!
> 
> This takes place in the God! Verse, so… yeah, Sousuke is actually a demi deity and Rin is an army general… aha.

Sousuke was completely and utterly confused.

A couple days ago, Rin had decided to kiss him while they were watching the bonfire atop the palace balcony and, while it felt nice (lord, it felt _good_ ), now the red-haired general was avoiding him. Sousuke knew, he had checked.

The raven haired man thought that kissing meant that things were going well in the relationship, at least that’s what Makoto had said and he and Mikoshiba were perfectly happy together! So honestly, he didn’t know what he did wrong. Had he repulsed Rin in some way? Did his breath stink? He knew that they had both eaten pork in the square while they were chasing each other, so it couldn’t have been worse than Rin’s. Perhaps Rin just didn’t think he was a good kisser and didn’t want to make him feel bad? Ah, but Rin’s kinda… weird. He knew Sousuke well enough to know that he valued honesty above all else, so that’s out.

Damn, Haru was right, humans were confusing.

Currently, the archer was laying down on one of the marble banisters outside of the temple, one hand covering his unfocused teal eyes as he allowed his mind to wander and the other holding the star-shaped pendant that Rin had given him on their second date. Maybe he was overthinking this whole thing and Rin was just caught up with work. He _was_ the first general of Samezuka after all and from what he gathered, the Samezuka royals were trying to work out an agreement with the Seirinese for easy passage across the borders of both nations. Rin was required to be there for each meeting among the royals as security and since he was technically the head of the Matsuoka clan, his opinion in the final contract was invaluable.

Sousuke’s eyebrow furrowed as he tried to remember some of the rules of royal demeanor that Rin had attempted to teach him, something about all nobles without partner being viable for political marriage or something. His hand tightened around the pendant slightly, maybe Rin had gotten roped into an arranged marriage. The Matsuoka were a wealthy and socially high ranking clan who were notorious for being extremely close with the royalty of Samezuka plus Rin was also an incredibly desirable individual with blazing red hair that was silky to the touch and laughing crimson eyes and a smile that lit up his face and showed off his cute dimples and—

Shit, he really missed Rin.

A light hand flicking him on the forehead brought him out of his thoughts as he slowly removed his forearm from his face to look up at the glowing blue eyes of his surrogate father. Today, Haru must’ve been feeling particularly warm, since his hair up in a high braided ponytail, his pure gold lily clip keeping his inky bangs out of face and accentuating his pale skin. He was also dressed rather skimpily (though that really wasn’t anything new) decked in only a pair of translucent silk-like pants and a blue sheer sash that wrapped around his waist. He had even forgone his robe, preferring to tie it around his waist as well using the sleeves and leaving his torso exposed to the world outside, his dark tattoos standing out spectacularly against the white of his skin tone. He seemed to be rather happy, the atmosphere around him buzzing slightly.

Sousuke frowned at the annoyance and sat up, slouching a bit and turning his tired teal eyes to face his silent father, “What?”

Haru stared at him, silently raking over every inch of his body with his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest and levelling him with a slight glare, “You’re troubled. Why?”

Sousuke sat up straight at the intention behind the dad’s mesmerizing blue eyes, Haru thought that he was neglecting his health, most likely for Rin’s sake. It was no secret that the man standing before him despised large crowds, and often if either he or Makoto got ill, then Haru would have to go into the market for the medicines which always left him in a rather irritated mood.

“It’s not what you think,” Sousuke started, holding his hands up in a defensive position, “I’ve just been thinking. That’s it.”

Haru seemed a bit suspicious before he nodded and relaxed, gracefully striding over to the marble banister that Sousuke was sitting on and sitting next to him, allowing a comfortable silence to fall over the two for a bit while Sousuke returned to thinking about his problematic situation.

A sudden wind blew through the clearing and instinctively Sousuke tensed, hand already grasping for his blade before the loud tenor of Kisumi's voice rang through the previously silent courtyard. “How cute Haruka, did you come out to wait for me? I seem to remember you saying something about it being too humid?”

The pink haired god was already splayed across Haru’s back nuzzling the water god’s hair with a small adoring smile on his face by the time Sousuke had turned around to watch him. Kisumi was incredibly affectionate and he seemed to be whispering something that only the two of them could hear to Haru which made the water deity frown slightly. Sousuke rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there since he knew how quickly their hugs turned into something more.

A couple more moments passed before Kisumi unlatched himself from Haruka and turned his attention to Sousuke who was still awkwardly looking at them from the sidelines, the wind god smirking and ruffling the man’s hair, mischief twinkling in his violet eyes, “Ah, I heard from your brother. You finally got the spitfire to kiss you huh? Good for you, there’s always room in the temple when you two need to consummate the relationship! Haruka already said that he would make sakuramochi for the Mikoshiba next spring.”

Sousuke had tuned out the ramble by the time Kisumi had reached the word ‘consummate’, Rin kissed him once and ran away, like hell he’d ever want to lay with him.

“Kisumi, Sousuke is having troubles in his love life.”

Wait what?

“Makoto seems to believe that he requires our guidance for this as well.”

Wait! NO! The very last thing that young Yamazaki wanted now was romantic advice from his second father. Kisumi was the single most embarrassing person he had ever had the displeasure of meeting and knowing the man, he’d probably laugh in his face before telling him something useless and along the lines of ‘you could always enchant him’ or even worse ‘just tie him up and make him understand’.

Kisumi had already taken a seat in the time it took Sousuke to process what had just come out of his father’s mouth and was twirling his fingers around, stirring up a small whirlwind in his excitement. Sousuke finally found his voice, “NO! No, father, I appreciate the concern, but I am able to figure this out myself. It’s my problem.”

Kisumi smirked, his eyes narrowing and darkening to a deep violet as he sat in false innocence, a perfectly trimmed finger resting on his chin as he pondered out loud in an irritatingly _innocent_ voice, “But you have zero relationship experience, right?  Actually, I’m pretty sure you have zero _human_ experience too. You don’t _know_ how this works, that’s why you don’t know what to do now that Little Red’s kissed you.”

Sousuke stopped dead in his tracks, a cold feeling descending over him as Kisumi’s smirk twisted into something a bit more deadly, the full weight of his twinkling eyes falling on his stiff frame as the pink haired god tapped his finger against his chin in fake thought, “At least, that what I thought. Hmm. Maybe you’ve gotten around more than I know…”

The raven haired man flinched at the insinuation before scowling harshly. Kisumi was 100% right and while it infuriated him to no end, it was Kisumi’s help or risking losing Rin (though a small voice in the back of his mind was saying that he was over-thinking it all). Sousuke looked at his father who was calmly re-braiding his hair while watching the azaleas, completely unrepentant for leaving him in the delicate care of his lover before mumbling something that sounded remarkably like ‘traitor’ under his breath. He looked back at Kisumi who was calmly waiting for his response with that smug expression on his face and cursed his horrible luck before sighing deeply and reminding himself that it was for Rin.

“Alright. Fine. What do I do?”

Kisumi lit up like a comet, face glowing and Sousuke swore that he should’ve taken one of the sparkles that surrounded his face and stabbed him with it.

“Okay, okay, tell me _everything_ that’s happened thus far and I’ll see what I can do to help from there.”

 

… Sousuke was already regretting this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand scene! 
> 
> I’m sorry you guys didn’t see the end result of Kisumi’s amazing love advice, but these aren’t supposed to be longer than 1500 words and this passed that mark a while ago. I’ll just give you guys a fun fact before I go, Sakuramochi is usually made in celebration of girls’ day (it’s funny cause Makoto is definitely the girl in the MakoSei relationship) and Rin’s actually given Sousuke a blow job. They just hadn’t kissed before.
> 
> No I won’t tell you what happened.


End file.
